


i'm sick of people putting lies in my head

by bethfekete



Series: WIP and inspiration lost [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1198212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethfekete/pseuds/bethfekete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This morning, I woke up on the wrong side of the bed<br/>I'm sick of people putting lies in my head<br/>I don't really wanna work, I'm tired<br/>I hate my 9 to 5<br/>And I'm thinking bout killin my boss today</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm sick of people putting lies in my head

**Author's Note:**

> title and lyrics from Slap by Ludacris

Uther was going on and on about the evils of magic and how it was his duty as king to eradicate the plague that was sorcery. There had been a double execution this morning. Parents that used small charms to heal their child. The child had been killed the previous day because there was no knowing what evil ideas had been put into her mind through the enchantments.  
Merlin was sick of it. Sick of Uther's hypocrisy. Sick of the helplessness he felt every time there was a public execution. Beyond frustrated that the king was allowed to get away with whatever he wanted simply because he was king and he answered to no one. Almost without thinking Merlin spoke, "Oh for the love of the gods, shut up!"  
Uther stuttered to a halt and everyone turned to the servant as one.  
"Excuse me? We are all well aware that you are touched in the head, but even you must know that you can't address me in that manner. Guards, take the boy to be flogged. I think 10 lashes will do to remind him of his place."  


**Author's Note:**

> aaannnd I lost it. If anyone wants to take over, here you go. Have fun.


End file.
